One of Us
by Kasandra Wiliston
Summary: "The new recruits are to go undercover in their old highschool." XemOC XigOC DemOC ZexOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Hey, Rini! About time you showed up, girl!" Red strapped high heels, clacking against the dirty floors of the local high school of Natureberg, attached to a pair of long legs covered with a short white mini skirt and a tank top to match the heels, made quick distance to her group of friends. She flipped her upper back black hair, smirking seductively at the passing males, bright blue eyes glinting dangerously. Her friends pushed various nerds and others out of the way, as the group strutted down the hall.

Rini held her hand that wasn't on her new leather designer hand bag up to halt the others. She smirked down at a girl with middle back chestnut hair and dark brown eyes wearing a pale silver sweater vest and long dark grey skirt, "Um, Mindy?"

Without looking up from her book, she took a sip from her coffee cup, "Samil."

"Whatever. You're in my way." Rini rolled her eyes.

"I am not, whore. I'm sitting on the edge of the hallway directly out of your pathway." Samil stated calmly.

"You exist. Thus you're in my way, bitch." The blonde hissed, her patience wearing thin.

The brunette finally glanced up with narrowed eyes, "I fail to see the real reason for your stupidity. And then I remember it's just you being yourself."

"Excuse me? You'll be sor-" A loud cheer erupted behind them.

Rini's friends departed. A gasp was only heard as a large paint can splattered paint all over the girl.

"Hehe... Whoops. My bad, Rin~" A girl with short cropped platinum hair and mischievous green eyes giggled madly in checkered and paint spotted overalls over a checkered t-shirt.

"LOREANA, YOU FREAK! THIS WAS NEW! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FREAKING BITCH!" Her screams were responded with more giggles and a disappearing act down the hall.

"Come on, whore." A girl with dark red bob and bored looking pale brown eyes guided her towards the bathroom, "I grabbed stuff from your locker. Here." She handed Rini a bag of clothes.

"Thanks, Saria, you bitch." She cleaned up and changed, "But I don't need your help, you useless cunt."

"Hmm... Damsel in distress that's leader of the popular kids. Aaand... Captain of the baseball, volleyball, softball, track, and basketball teams, and martial artist? I couldn't possibly be useful! You'd kick my ass three times around!" Saria drawled sarcastically.

"Fuck you. Let's just go. I have things to be, places to see, and people to do." She strutted out of the bathroom, head held high, her athletic friend, decked out in loose sweats and a tank top, close behind.

"Superior. I've been tracking the levels of darkness in Natureberg, and the heartless have multiplied. It's high time we send someone out. And the four I've been ordered to keep an eye on have promising potential. It's just a matter of time." A shoulder length blonde male with piercing green eyes stared up at the tanned man with slicked spiked silver hair and orange eyes.

"You will retrieve them the moment their hearts are captured, number four. Dismissed." The man ordered.

"Yes, sir." The blonde disappeared in swirling mists of black.

"This party is gonna kick ass! Come on, Rini! You have to come! It's never a party if you aren't there. You know that." One of her friends pleaded.

Rini sighed, flipping her hair, "Yes. I know. But I just don't feel like it tonight."

"Oh, please, please, please! I'll do anything! I'll..." She sighed deeply, "I'll bring Lorcan."

This caught her attention, "I'm there."

Her friend grinned, "Oh goodie! See you at eight!"

Rini sighed once more and turned to her snickering friend next to her, "Shut up, Saria. Pick me up at eight o'clock sharp. I feel like being fashionably late."

She shrugged with a snicker, "Whatever, whore. It's your funeral."

"Seriously?" Samil raised an eyebrow at Loreana literally begging on her knees, "Why me? And why at all?"

"Because! Birds of a feather flock together! Well... freaks of a feather... But come on! You know you wanna party crash! It'll piss Rin off so much~!" She pouted.

"I'm not gonna ask why you call her that." Samil stared at her blankly.

Out of character, Loreana smiled sadly and hopped to her feet, "Childhood nickname. I never dropped it. Now, I'll pick you up at 7:45. I already know you're address~" She happily skipped down the hall singing loudly and off-key to a song no one knew.

Samil felt her left eye twitching, as well as an impending headache.

Music blasted loudly throughout the lightened forest, illuminating the vast crowd of teenagers, who were oblivious to the impending danger that awaited them. Rini and Saria, after night of drunken fun, stumbled towards Saria's car giggling the entire way.

"W-wait a s-sec-cond!" Saria slurred, fishing for her keys in her pockets.

"A-are y-you s-sure, you drive g-good?" Rini slurred, holding onto the car for support.

"I'm driving you idiots home." A voice spoke behind them. The two drunken girls giggled and turned to a frustrated Samil and wary looking Loreana.

"Into the car, losers! Hehe... I can only speak this way to them and get away with it when they're drunk!" Loreana giggled, helping them into the car.

"Don't get cocky. You're drunk, too." Samil climbed into the front seat, and started the car.

"Am not!" She pouted and hopped into the passenger's seat.

Something was wrong...

"Oh my god!" A large black twitching bug like creature with glowing golden eyes scratched at the front windshield, "What the fuck is that?"

"DRIVE, BITCH, DRIVE!" Loreana screamed, clutching her seat tightly.

She didn't have to be told twice. The truck backed up and sped away, towards the highway, "There is no way I'm going home right now. I'm gonna drive around for a bit until we can think logically about this." She may have seemed calm, if not for the higher octave and slight stuttering.

"Good plan. Drive around good." Loreana gulped, "M-Maybe you should slow down a bit...?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN<span>:** Yay! I really hope you like this new story! Yay for Organization XIII~

**Disclaimer:**I only own the girls, Natureberg, and everyone in it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright. We're all just going to calm down. Alright, just calm down. I SAID CALM DOWN!" Poor Samil was losing it in the silence. Everywhere they looked, the black creatures with glowing yellow eyes were attacking their fellow townspeople.

Loreana looked like she was gonna be sick, "S-Sami... What's going on...?"

Saria giggled behind her, "BUGS!" She waved lazily at the clawing fingers against the windows. Loreana screamed.

Rini groaned, "I think I'm gonna be sick..." The drunken female threw up on the floor in front of her.

"YOU BITCH! I JUST HAD THAT CLEANED!" Samil was hysterical; not really caring about the carpet.

Loreana screamed loudly, pointing in front of them, "LOOK OUT!"

In the span of a few seconds, Samil could do nothing but uselessly attempt to swerve away from the large dark creature in their path. The car smashed against it, rattling its inhabitants around. Smaller creatures clawed at the metal and glass. The shattered remains of the destroyed pieces of the car lay behind the wreckage.

Bloody, exhausted, and on the verge of death, Samil was forcefully dragged from the car seat through broken glass and jagged metal pieces. The dark creatures clawed at her chest. Loreana stared in horror, tears trailing down her cheeks. A thump in the back seat was heard, as both Saria and Rini fell asleep on the seat.

As soon as the claws gripped her dark and bloody beating heart, Samil was dead. The arteries and veins still attached snapped like twigs with a twitch of their claws. The black abominations devoured it, blood spraying everywhere and raining down upon the lifeless girl. The creatures rushed into the car to devour the three remaining girls.

They never stood a chance.

However... The moment the last hear was devoured, the creatures froze in place. Their frantic gazes turned to a figure in the distance. Ice crept closer to the carnage around the car. A tall blonde figure glided closer, a large spiked blue shield in hand. He smirked, "Be gone, foul creatures." Mere child's play, he thought. He scoffed at the remains of the mangled and bloody bodies of the girls.

He scanned the area before turning back. There stood four nude females, similar looking to the now dead ones. One, a tall slender one with snow white hair that was spiked in the back and bangs past her glazed over blood red eyes. The second, a shorter athletically built one with dark grey pin straight hair to her shoulders, her glazed over black eyes looking emptier than the town. The third was the tallest, with extremely curly forest green hair to her upper back, peach eyes glazed over. The fourth, a shorter fully built with a fluffy mauve bob with glazed over molten gold eyes.

The blonde man handed the girls a black cloak each, "Put them on." With mechanical, awkward, jerky movements, they were dressed, all eyes on him. He waved his hand, opening a portal beside them, "Follow me." In a single file line, they marched after him into the darkness.

Five pairs of heels clacked against the floor through the halls of the Castle That Never Was. The blonde man led the girls through a pair of double doors and onto a round platform at the bottom of thirteen high throne-like pillars.

A tanned man with slicked back spiked silver hair with orange eyes observed the females for a moment before smirking, "Good work, number IV. You have retrieved them without problems?"

Number IV nodded, "Yes, Superior. The heartless are quite ruthless. No civilian will be spared. I can assure you that."

The superior smirked, "My dears. This is the Organization." The females stared at him blankly and still, "You will be under the care of Vexen until you have gotten accustomed to order. You are here to follow orders. Understood?"

"...Yes." The girls spoke simultaneously in raspy voices.

His smirk widened, "Good. You are dismissed. This meeting is adjourned."

The females marched after number IV down the hall.

00000

"DEMYX! WHERE ARE MY OCTOPUS SLIPPERS?" A loud scream sounded throughout the halls of the castle one morning.

Said blond mullet haired male squeeled and ran in the opposite direction, objects in hand. As he turned a corner, he had the unfortunate luck to run into the forest green haired girl he was trying to avoid. He chuckled nervously, backing away slowly, "Hehe... Hey, Alexorna... What brings you into this hallway today?"

Her mischievous eyes narrowed when she crossed her arms over her chest, "Demyx... Give me back the slippers and no one gets hurt."

Demyx yelped, dropped the slippers, and ran as fast he could away from the maniacally laughing female, "THEY'RE MINE NOW!"

She ran after him, hands in the air, waving the slippers above her violently, only to fall backwards from the impact of an arm. The mauve haired female attached to it stepped closer to her with a glare, "Can you not be this idiotic this early in the morning? We've had to deal with Demyx enough as it is!"

Alexorna grinned, sitting up and putting on her precious slippers, "Come on, Maslix! Live a little! We may be nobodies, but let's put some excitement in our non-existent lives!" Maslix sighed deeply and stepped over her, walking down the hall.

A snow white haired female stepped in front of Maslix, "Xemnas requests us in his office. He has a new mission for us."

Maslix sighed deeply, rolling her eyes, "You get the child, Rixin. I'll find Sixara."

Rixin nodded and trudged down the hall after Alexorna. Maslix opened a portal. She knew exactly where she was. On the other side of the portal, she stepped out into the Proof of Existence. Through the door labelled XV and without a word, she gripped the dark grey haired female's coat collar and dragged her through a portal to Xemnas's office, ignoring her protests.

The girls stood in a row in front of the man's desk. He smirked, "You remember your somebodies' high school? Do you not?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>** First of all, I apologize for the previous chapter's confusion. There's a couple points in there that switches POVs, but fanfiction decided to delete the bars i had. But i think you guys are smart enough to realize where the switches are. However, as you can see, I tried something different here, so enjoy then~ And my friend Hailey is probably really happy for finally seeing this is done! XD So thank her for getting me off my lazy ass.

COMATOSE IS IN THE PROCESS OF BEING TYPED. I'M JUST LAZY.

SPELLBOUND MYSTERY IS NOT WRITING ITSELF, BUT IT HASN'T BEEN ABANDONED. I PROMISE YOU. NEITHER HAVE THE OTHER STORIES. REALLY. I'M JUST HAVING... WRITER'S BLOCK. YEAH. THAT'S IT.


End file.
